


A Bright Reunion

by bgoldfish



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoldfish/pseuds/bgoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion fic to A Splashy Reunion. Glorfindel gets reunited with Ecthelion - fun and sap ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bright Reunion

Glorfindel had waited long enough to see Elrond be taken down by a familiar silver ball before he mounted Asfaloth and rode off. A knowing smile from Arafinwe assured him it was alright, and that it was expected. He grinned, glow brighter than ever and urged his mount on. Faster and faster. Towards a spot he had mentioned being his favorite in Tirion to a dark-haired elf that had stolen his heart after they'd left.

Where else would Ecthelion wait for him?

Music lit the glade by the waterfall, spilling into a pool at the bottom. It was just as he remembered – no. _Better._ The blond elf nearly fell off the horse's back in his scramble to get down, only to freeze as grey eyes opened to fix on him, flute still playing (not that he could hear anything, for how his heart thudded in his chest).

It didn't last long before Asfaloth shoved his nose into the elf's back and sent him running/ _stumbling_ on his way with a soft cry. Ecthelion set the flute down and stood in one fluid motion to catch him in open arms, clinging tight and strong. Bodies in the Halls were nice, but reborn were even better. Glorfindel let himself go limp against Ecthelion, earning a laugh as they ended up toppling over.

But neither cared as they curled around each other, pressing as close as they could get. The blond buried his nose in the other's hair and inhaled before pulling back with a happy grin. “You smell the same!” As if surprised. Ecthelion chuckled at him and rolled until dark hair hung down to curtain their faces, noses nudging, nuzzling each other as the bard lay on him, legs tangling with the others comfortably. “As do you, though perhaps a swim might do you good?”

He laughed, eyes not daring to close and wrapped his arms ever tighter around Ecthelion. “Do you claim I stink!” The sudden, swift and fierce kiss said otherwise and his heart melted as he sighed into the kiss. Glorfindel unwound an arm to thread fingers through the loose hair. He felt the shudder run through Ecthelion and smiled into the kiss. Then ran a fingertip along a delicately pointed ear, delighted by the catch in his love's breath.

“You just want me wet,” he teased softly, lips brushing against Ecthelion's. He heard the bard laugh softly, echoing what he saw in those familiar eyes.

“I want quite a bit from you, and there is no escape now.”

Glorfindel chuckled at the playful threat and kissed him softly. “I am resigned to my doom. Go easy on me, for I am old!”

Ecthelion laughed again, body shaking over his and getting him to grin again. “You are hardly too old for play, and I will show you!” Making it all the more worthwhile. They had all the time now, for which Gorfindel would be forever grateful he hadn't died a second time, despite how it would have been possible with how his life had continued.

He rolled them this time, aware of the pool's edge. Again. Over and over again until there was a delightful little splash and Ecthelion's laugh rang out again, mingling with his own as they were both doused and splashed before they sat up, Ecthelion in his lap and arms wrapped around him still.

“The city has been all abuzz since the sail was seen this morning,” as he was informed while Ecthelion resettled to lean against him, head on his shoulder. “And you fled here,” he teased lightly in return. He felt the grin against his neck before the light swat to his other shoulder. “Here, where I would find you,” he amended with a chuckle before he turned his head and stole a kiss.

“It took me a little while to find the precise location just by your descriptions, but I was determined. Lord Arafinwe finally took pity on me and showed me the way.” Was that- It was! Ecthelion's pouts were always rather adorable, when it was just them and the younger elf let himself unbend a little and show the impish side of himself. Glorfindel grinned happily, not minding at all that Arafinwe had given away this little secret, since it had meant a very good welcome home.

“He has grown up well, and into his position,” Ecthelion continued, quiet respect clear in his voice. The blond elf's smile softened and he finally let his eyes close as he leaned his head against the other's. There was no need to mention the challenge that must have been for Arafinwe, considering his family.

“I knew he would,” more like he'd hoped it. Glorfindel had watched over and nudged the youngest son of Finwe to be himself, rather than an echo of his brothers. He felt the smile on Ecthelion's lips and stole another kiss simply because he could. And because he knew his love wouldn't mind.

They could spend the rest of the day there, and likely most of the following if they wanted. Others would make sure they were left alone – Asfaloth among them as the horse literally stood guard. There would be plenty to celebrate, and time for it.


End file.
